


Presidential Love

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: All Human, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Izzy Lightwood and the occasion Lightwood fam, Jace being a cutie, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Political, Smut, Smut and Fluff, There are real situations happening in this story, There are sensitive topics included in this story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: When Alec becomes president of The United States, it is up to him to make the country the best country in the world, and of course feelings get in the way.





	1. The White House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fanfic, I thought this up and thought that I definitely have to write this. 
> 
> There's going to be smut in later chapters and there's going to be a lot of development, please leave comments and kudos it really means a lot

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are now the president of the United States of America, and you Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you are now the Vice President of the United States, congratulations and do this country proud" 

Alec and Jace turned towards each other and smiled, "it's time to run a country, are you ready?" Alec asked with a smirk on his face "you betcha".

Luke their security guard walked them to the Oval Office where they met Clary their new secretary she smiled as they came in "Hello Mr President, and of course to you Vice President" Clary said with a blush on her face. 

"Hello Clary, are you ready to get this show on the road"? Alec asked "Yes Clary are you ready to... secretary" Jace asked stammering over his words blushing at the same time. 

Alec rolled his eyes looking between the two, "straight people" he said to himself and walked out of the room going towards his private quarters. 

Alec struggled with his sexuality for many years, it wasn't till his sister Izzy found out that he knew he wasn't alone. Izzy helped him come out of his own shell, taking him to parties and talking about boys. Talking about guys was hard for Alec especially with his little sister because he was never comfortable with himself, he still isn't. When Alec is 18 he got his first boyfriend Sebastian, Sebastian was great at the start, respected Alec and the fact he didn't want to come out yet because of his homophobic lawyer parents, it was tough for him, but he had Sebastian to take him mind off it. Sebastian took his everything, his first kiss, his virginity, his innocence in the end, it wasn't until he started beating Alec that it all went wrong, but Alec couldn't find his way out. That all was many years ago now, 12 to be exact, but now he's a 30 year old still deep in the closet and running a country with his best friend since he first joined his governmental roll 9 years ago.

\-------

"What do you want to do first" Clary asked as she walked into the office the next day. 

"I want to get to know who I am working with individually, I think getting to know them and them me will be beneficial for our work" Alec said contently.  
"Okay, I will get that done immediately, also Mr President, I was wondering where the Vice President is.... because you know... I want to go through what he wants too... to be professional you know" 

"Clary it's fine, he's out in New York right now getting to know our new congress, and between the both of us I think he likes you too" Alec said with a smirk "but don't tell him it came from me" Alec added with a wink "and call me Alec please, and call him Jace, were friends here are we not, now get out of here and let me meet my people" Alec bantered "of course Mr president... I mean Alec" and Clary scattered out of the room with a small smile on her face. 

\----  
Alec has met the head of defence, planning, and more and he's never felt more tired in his life but he's glad he can meet who he dealing with when he thought it was the last Clary comes in stating the Head of Communications  
"I can survive with one more" Alec said to himself 

"Hello Mr President, may I come in" a voice said. Alec thought the voice was beautiful, angelic to put a word to it. 

Alec looked up and he swore he'd never seen somebody so beautiful in his life, he had an exceptional fashion scene with a purple and black tie and a suit that looked created by gods, he wore makeup that suited him and just added to the beauty that was in front of him. Alec realised what was happening and started blushing.  
"Y-you must be M-Magnus Bane" God even his name sounds amazing, sexy even.  
Magnus strode in with such confidence it made Alec feel fascinated by him, the way he treated life like a one way made him feel things. 

Alec got up from his desk and went to sit down motioning Magnus to come do the same, the both sat and Alec goes 

"So Mr Bane, tell me about yourself


	2. Banter and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains problems society is facing today in the real world, terrorism is being talked about in the chapter and most likely in the chapters coming

Alec had never met somebody as interesting as Magnus Bane.  
"And I've also doubled in retail" Magnus giggled 

"Wow Magnus you have done everything!, 3 degrees, been an interior designer, a model and a journalist, and can't forget the retail of course and now you're the head of communications, you are so impressive, what's next for you?"  
Alec said amazed 

"Well I was thinking this is it, I love talking to people and telling them what I know and working for a handsome guy like you is truly an honour Mr President" Magnus said confidently and earning a blush from the President. " I know it isn't professional, but I'm not like every other president so you can call me Alec, and we will be working closely together so may as well be on a first name basis" Alec stated still recovering from the blush 

"Of course Alec, but I think Alexander is a much beautiful name don't you think sir?" 

Alec rolled his eyes and smirked, "okay Magnus you are excused" He said playfully. "Goodbye Alexander, straight to work I go" Magnus playfully shot back. Magnus walked out of the room and Alec did a happy sigh and fell back into the couch, how could someone be that beautiful and affect me the way Magnus just did, there's something about him. 

\----

Magnus exited the room with the biggest smile on his face, ever since Alexander started campaigning he thought he was carved by the angel himself, the way he presented himself and cared more about how he interacted with the people than his style. Alexander's messy hair and suits is that show nothing but simpleness just added to the infatuation Magnus now had with him. Magnus briefly considered asking him out on a date but it would be wildly inappropriate, Alec was clearly gay as his gaydar broke the second he walked into the room, but he is the president and it's not appropriate, but there is the part where Alec wanted him to use his first name, maybe he's just a good guy" 

Magnus walked to his desk and started writing a statement to the press that the president has been in contact with his heads and have gotten to know them as well.  
\-----  
The next day Magnus was at his desk doing some work by answering press emails, most of them talking about whether there's a secret First Lady that isn't being spoken about, he does this until lunch time and decides food is in order. 

Magnus got out of his desk walked two doors down to Clary's office. 

"Hey biscuit want to get lunch"? Magnus asked Clary. "Yeah sure we can do down the road to that bakery, just hold on let me finish this little bit" Clary said happily. 

Magnus and Clary met each other a year ago when Clary interned for the communication role, Magnus took a liking to Clary, not in a romantic way in a more uncle kind of way and Clary felt the same way about Magnus. Clary later realised she wasn't into the job and wanted to do something else and secretary was something she was interested in, so she landed the job with Magnus as a recommendation, now they work two doors away from each other and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

\---  
"So how did the interview was Alec go?" Clary casually asked as she dug into her spinach and cheese pastry. 

"Oh it was lovely biscuit, Alexander will do this country proud, and have you seen him, the man is beautiful" Magnus said with heart eyes. 

Clary giggled and looked at Magnus "since when are you on a first name basis with him?" Clary asked "since he started blushing when I called him handsome and insisted I call him Alec, but I think Alexander suits him better" Magnus said with those some heart eyes and a giggle. "You're so whipped" Clary giggled back. "I am not whipped Clarissa! You should have seen the blush on his face, I think I have him whipped" Magnus sassed back, Magnus took his forked stabbing it into his Cesar salad and look at Clary and smirked. "If anyone told me that they won their way into President Lightwood's heart I would have called them crazy, but I believe you" Clary said seriously but with the same smile on her face. 

" What do you think of Vice President Herondale" Magnus asked. Clary blushed a little and turned away, "He's okay I guess, he's nice". Magnus stared at her "Okay Clary, talk to me, tell me right now" Magnus teased. "I mean, he stammered over his words when we first really spoke, he asked me if I was ready to 'secretary' which I thought was hilarious, and have you seen his hair and those eyes, they have different colours in them and my God he's pretty". Clary was smiling and blushing very hard. "Now who's the one that whipped" Magnus teased and smirked at her, Clary in return rolled her eyes and giggled. 

They continued eating and talking until Clary looked down at her phone, "shit, were needed back at the White House" Clary said standing up and leaving her tip with Magnus following close behind. 

\----  
Inside the Oval Office Alec was talking about the first thing they wanted to, with terror threats building, they needed to make a plan quick. 

"What do you suppose we do to lessen the threat of terror Mr President" someone in the room said. Alec thought for a second before saying, 

"Times are going to be tough for the Muslim community, they get enough as it is, I think protecting the community is the best way to go" Alec said fondly "we can't legally take civilians out of Syria and Iraq but we can protect the ones we have got, these people bring culture, food, religion to our country and they are great allies" Alec said passionately. 

As Magnus was writing done notes and listening, he was falling in love with Alec, how passionate and equal he was to his people was truly incredible. Watching him shine and be the people's president was something inspiring. 

"But what if the people in these communities are terrorists and the people coming in. Protect our people first Mr President, ordering travel bans is the only way to go and questioning the Muslims in our country also" a dick of a council member suggested. 

"No, not only is that exceptionally racist but that only makes us look scared. America is a strong country and there are Muslims that are just as American as you or I, there are middle eastern's born in this country, ones who have citizenships, ones who just want a life of freedom, not war but you will accuse them of terrorism by the colour of their skin or where they come from because you think that might be upsetting to the white population. we are not placing travel bans, and we will let refugees into this country and try to help out as best as we can!" Alec at this point was angry and upset of all the racism and islamophobia on this panel. 

Alec stood up "Magnus come with me, we have speech to write for the people, and when I mean people I mean every race in this country!" Alec said a little louder shooting a look at the panel.


	3. Tears and secrets

"I'm really proud of you Alexander, you truly are an amazing president" Magnus said quietly. "Thank you Magnus, I'm trying my best, it's just hard when everybody is so prejudiced, I want to turn a new leaf you know. I want to show the world that we are strong and are willing to put our best foot forward, now let's get a start on this speech"   
\----  
It was the next day that they finished the draft of the speech, they were both exceptionally tired staying up making sure it was perfect. 

"Okay so we have here that we are strong and are willing to help our friends and allies in need, and if need be we will protect our Muslim community and let them live the peace they deserved and hoped for when they first arrived in the country, and that islamaphobia is not justified" Magnus said proudly. 

"What if some people don't accept this and they want what those idiot in there said?" Alec asked anxiously "yes there are going to be people like that Alexander, but showing the country that you plan to protect everyone of America shows has compassionate you are and that is someone the world needs. 

Magnus and Alec finished around lunch time when someone came in asking Alec if he wants lunch. 

"I would love lunch Emma, and bring some for Mr Bane too, he has been working hard today and I want to thank him" Alec says proudly looking at Magnus.  
\----  
"Tell me something no one knows" Magnus said confidently to Alec while digging into the banquet on the table. 

Alec look nervous for a second "There's a lot of things that people don't know about me" Alec concluded, trying to avoid the subject "what about you"? 

"Only a couple of people know the story, but I had a girlfriend who showered me in love. She would tell me how beautiful I am, she would parade me around. What happened in closed doors was another story" Magnus looked down sad "It was in the middle of summer when I went to her house because I hadn't seen her in a couple of days, I found out why" Magnus felt a tear run down his face. 

"Hey, hey Magnus you don't have to tell me if you don't want" Alec said softly. Magnus shook his head. "I found her sleeping with another guy, and then I found out she was sleeping with another 5 guys. I was devastated because well, like any love sick teenager I thought she was the one" Magnus laughed sadly. "I don't know why I told you that, but I feel like I can talk to you, and I've never talked to anyone about it before, I'm 31 years old and this happened over 10 years ago, and it still hurts" Magnus let the tears run freely. Alec got up from the couch and brought over a tissue to the couch Magnus was on across from him wiping the tears away. 

"Hey Magnus it's okay, you're okay I promise" Alec said softly. 

"You are truly amazing Alexander" Magnus smiled, and Alec smiled back. 

"Now, should we go see if we can find some comfort food, ice cream perhaps?" Alec said softly and supportively. " I would love to Alexander but my makeup is ruined and I can't leave this room and let anyone see me like this" Magnus said sarcastically but being very serious. "Don't worry about it, you still look beautiful" 

Alec stopped for a second and looked at Magnus, Magnus smirked and got up "Thank you Alexander, I feel very flattered, let's go invade a kitchen" Alec giggled and got up, both of them leaving the room. 

\----- 

Jace walked though the doors and into his office, the week had gone so slowly meeting all the congress, he was happy to be back in DC. 

Jace sat down and started going through what he needed to do, Clary emailed notes from Alec's meeting with the council and was told Alec made quite the statement, Jace loves his sassy friend. 

Jace and Alec met in New York congress where they both worked as back benchers, never got to say anything, did little jobs here and there. It wasn't until a couple of years later that Jace and Alec were seen as a force to be reckoned with. They did so many jobs, did so many jobs and inspired younger people to take jobs leading a society, they climbed the ranks and the people loved both of them (mostly Jace for his stunning looks but let's be real Alec is just wow). 

One night they were alone in the building with only security walking down the hall occasionally, they had a campaign that targeted rights and how everybody should be accepted no matter what, they were sitting down when Alec goes, "Jace, I need to tell you something" Alec looked nervous and this made Jace anxious in return.

"What is it Alec?" 

"I'm... I'm gay" 

Jace remembered the look Alec had on his face, he looked like he might breakdown. 

"Okay... don't be worried Alec, we're still best friends" 

Alec smiled, something Jace didn't see very often. "Thank you for accepting me Jace, I'm not ready to tell the world just yet so..." 

"A secret? I won't tell a soul" Jace confirmed, giving reassurance to a growing Alec.


	4. The People and Alec

"Citizens of America, the war on terror is something to be taking seriously, I for one am doing everything in my power to protect the people of my country, of our country". Alec breathed in for a second, scared that he may be screwing it, it wasn't until he saw Magnus putting his thumbs at that he felt better. 

" Today I am talking to you today to remember that these terrorists are not going to to break this country, we are united as one and we are going to fight for our people and continue to enjoy our freedom, the freedom of letting your child walk to school in peace, allowing you to drive to work and have you get there safely, that is what we are fighting for. Our Muslim citizens, no harm is going to happen to you, you do not need to be afraid, we are standing here with you to preach that you are American citizens and you have the right to be here. If need be I will protect you at any cost but it is up to this country to stand together to eradicate terrorist and especially terrorists in this country, I wish you a great day, god bless you all." 

"And that is a wrap" a camera man said when the live steam was cut off. 

Alec was in his chair shaking. "You did good buddy" Jace said with a smile, Alec got up and gave him a big hug "I'm scared" Alec said hugging Jace harder. 

\----   
After the office was cleared out Alec went to Clary 

"Hey Clary, would you be able to get Magnus in my office please?" 

"Of course, you did really well Alec, I'm so proud of you" Clary said cheerfully

All of a sudden he here's his private phone ringing in his pocket, he took it out to see his sisters face on the screen. 

"Hello?"  
"Alec! Oh my god, how are you big brother?"   
"I'm doing well Izzy, how are you?"   
"I am great, I saw your speech and I was so moved, you're doing amazing"   
"Thank you Izzy, it really means a lot"   
"I need to come done to DC sometime, New York is getting cramped"   
"Well I have a room already made up when you arrive, I've got to go but I'll speak to you later?"   
Of course Alec, I love you"   
"I love you too" 

Alec ended the call to see Magnus at the door "Hey Magnus sit down" 

Magnus got to the couch and Alec followed to the one opposite

"I want to say thank you and that I am truly grateful, what you wrote was amazing and you're the best" 

Magnus smiled "you mean we wrote it, you were with me the whole time Alexander" 

Alec giggled "God dammit Mags learn to take a compliment" 

"Mags huh" Magnus said 

"Sorry Magnus that just randomly came out" Alec stammered 

Magnus smiled "it's okay Alexander, it has a nice ring to it"   
Alec smiled   
"I really must go Alexander I have a press conference to attend as you might be aware" 

"I understand, press away" Alec said making Magnus giggle as he walked out waving goodbye to Alec. 

\----  
"Hey Clary, I was wondering if you've heard anything from speaker Helmes, I called her and she might have called back through you" Jace asked Clary 

"I haven't got a message from a Speaker Helmes but I was about to go find you because Alec wanted to see you" Clary said while ogling at him. 

"Okay well is he in his office?" 

"No, he ducked out to check out something's done stairs I believe, but you're welcome to wait" Clary said cheekily 

"Maybe I will wait, but I wouldn't want to distract you from your work" Jace smirked and winked at her. Clary blushed and rolled her eyes, then Jace goes, 

"Hey Clary, would you maybe want to..." 

"Jace!" Jace stopped in his tracks to see Alec in his vision. 

"Hey Alec, you requested me?" Jace said in a professionally sarcastic tone 

"That I did Jace, come in here" Jace followed the question forgotten for now. Leaving Clary to not know what that question was. 

\----  
"I have a job for you, I would do it but myself but I'm needed here and I think it would be good for you" Alec said professionally.   
" I'm listening"   
"I would like you to go to Detroit and New York, they have large Muslim communities and I would like you to go see them" Alec said 

"I would love to Alec" Jace said professional. 

"I knew you would do it" Alec smiled "I thought you could go next week? All you have to do and talk to a couple of people, ask them why they came to America and reassure them"

"Easy" Jace said happily 

"Great, Clary will finish setting everything up, thank you for doing this Jace" Alec said sweetly. 

"Your wish is my command Alec, I can't wait to meet the people" 

\----

As Jace and Clary were setting things up Clary looks at him,

"What did you want to say to me earlier?" 

"Oh just that you have a pretty necklace" Jace said while beating himself mental for the dumbass he is. 

"Well thank you, it was a gift, and yes I will go out for a drink with you" Clary blurted out in the end. Jace smirked at her "great, we should do it when I get back, I have to get back to work since we're finished here" Jace concluded. 

"Alright, I'll see you later." 

\----  
"Does President Lightwood believe himself that Muslims deserve a place in this country" a reporter asked

"Yes, he believes every word, and yes he was with me every second we wrote that speech" Magnus said calmly 

"Is President aware that there are people who don't agree with him" another one said

"Yes he is aware and he is willing to help however he can no matter what people might say about him, now that is all the time we have left for today, have a good rest of the day" Magnus concluded. 

Magnus left the podium tired out of his mind, those reporters were so snooty and ruthless. 

Magnus arrived at home opening the door to his apartment with a bag of Chinese takeout, he walked in and saw Chairman Meow running up to him, Magnus picked him up and cuddled him and fed him. 

Chairman was the only friend he had right now, all of his friends are back in New York, of course he still talked to his friends, but seeing them was not going to happen until the holiday. 

Magnus sat on the couch with his Chinese takeout in his hand flipping through the TV channels until he reached his secret favourite show, Project Runway and was consent with his Chinese takeout, a glass of red and a cat named after a communist, and you can't forget an iconic fashion show, but Magnus knows that right now he only has Alexander Lightwood in his head.

\----  
Magnus sped through his work the next morning and though he deserved a break, so why not randomly go ask the president to go to lunch. 

Magnus knocked on the door   
"Come in" Alec's voice sounded from the other side

"Hello Alexander, I was wondering if you've eaten yet?" I asked him from the door. 

"Is it lunch time already! Man has this day gone quick" Alec exclaimed making Magnus notice just how beautiful this man is. 

"Well I've brought food if you'd like to share it with me?" I said trying to sound as confident as possible. "Yeah I'd like to have lunch with you Magnus, let's go to the table" 

\----   
"Remember when you asked me to tell you something no one knows about and then I laid the question back on you?" Alec asks suddenly in the middle of lunch. 

"Yeah, I remember a conversation going as such" Magnus said eagerly. "Well I really like you Magnus so I want to tell you the side no one except Izzy knows, I feel like I need to tell someone and you're the closest I have right now" Alec said anxiously. 

"Hey, you don't have to" Magnus said softy. Alec shook his head. 

"It's started when I was 16 and realised I was gay, I was so scared because my parents are really influential people in New York, but accepting they were not so I kept hidden. Izzy helped me a lot, she knew before I even knew it myself and we talked about boys much to my dismay, and she took me out to parties." Alec takes a deep breath before continuing. "I met this guy Sebastian, we hit and off and soon became in a relationship, of course it was secret but I was the happiest boy in the world, he taught me so much. Sebastian started hurting me 7 months after we got together, I had never felt so heart broken in my life, I left him gladly, but it still hurt" Alec look at his food trying to avoid Magnus' face. 

Magnus put his hand on top of Alec, "it's okay Alec, I accept you, I should probably tell you I'm bi sexual, so you're not alone" 

Alec subconsciously turned his own hand weaving his with Magnus, for the first time ever, Alec felt content and safe.


	5. Izzy and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a short one because I have bigger plans for the next chapter

A couple of weeks after Magnus and Alec's conversation, things were going really well, Alec loved working with Magnus and Magnus loves working with Alec, little did they know they were falling for each other. 

Things on the governmental front was looking well too, Jace talked to a majority of the Muslim community and promised them safety, he even launched a programme for the ones that feel unsafe. 

Alec's team have been keeping tabs on people coming in through Alec's orders as even though he is trying to help, there are people out there who can't be trusted and his country and people come first. The people apparently loved him and it was confirmed by Magnus after a press conference. Oh how Alec felt for that man, there were times when they were working or they were sharing snacks on the table where their hands or their feet brushed, but none of them found in them to pull away, they just lingered there and none of them said anything because they didn't have to. 

\----  
Izzy arrived on a Wednesday which wasn't very handy because that's when he would have his weekly meetings with defence and that could take hours so Izzy was left alone in the Alec's private quarters. 

Izzy was feeling bored with the TV and phone so she decided to go adventuring, everyone knew who she was so they let her roam just not in the classified sections. She walked to the Oval Office where two guards stand and they let her in, she sits at his desk and sighs. 

Izzy missed her brother back in New York, but she can see how passionate he going this job and she couldn't be happier for him, he looks happier too which makes Izzy naturally extremely happy. 

Izzy knew his sexuality took a toll on his happiness, he could never be himself, he was happy with Sebastian but after the problems the relationship had Alec fell back into his depression if not worse from the broken heart. 

Izzy left the chambers and wandered a bit more she couldn't find Clary so she walked a little bit more. 

"Excuse me Miss Lightwood" a man who was absolutely dazzling said.   
"Yes, can I help you?" Izzy asked is the nicest way possible.   
"Yes, I would like to talk to you in private please" she followed the man to his office and offered her a seat which she took.   
"I should probably introduce myself, my name is Magnus Bane, I'm the head of communications for the White House" Magnus said   
"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Magnus, please call me Izzy" 

Well Izzy I just want to say that I'm glad Alec has you, I work very close to him and he talks about you a lot, he's a great president" 

Well what can I say, I do my best" 

"I really like your brother, I know he's gay and I know we can't be together and I just need your advice" Magnus changed the look on her face to a sad one. 

" there's nothing wrong with liking him, and there's nothing wrong with it, he's just scared everyone will hate him and laugh him out, I don't think that's true. The world needs a gay president don't you think?" Izzy asked with a smile on her face.   
"I couldn't agree more" Magnus returned the smile. " Alec should be finished with his meeting now, you should see him" Magnus concluded. 

"I will, thank you Magnus" 

\----  
" Magnus is cute hey" Izzy asked Alec over dinner. Alec then stared at her forming a blush upon his cheeks. "I see" Izzy said cheekily. "I saw him today and we talked, I think you too should hit it off he obviously likes you and you obviously like him too" 

Alec was getting a bit frustrated "you don't think I know that Izzy, you don't know how hard it is to see that man everyday and just want to put my lips on his but I can't, everyone would laugh me out of my position if they found out and I can't have it, I just got this job" Alec had so many emotions running through him he didn't know what to do. 

"I'm full" Alec stated in a low tone

Izzy cleared the table and they both sat down to watch the news. 

"A man by the name of Sebastian Morgenstern has just came out releasing information that the president is gay" The anchor stated "now there's nothing wrong with that and it probably explains the reasons for having no First Lady, but for the prejudiced congress who knows what is coming for President Lightwood" Izzy tuned the TV straight off and they sat in silence, the tears on Alec's face said it all


	6. Fight to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think that i am updating too quickly? I have pre-written ideas and chapters but i am so excited to write that i am just going crazy and i want you guys to see it. 
> 
> If you're enjoying it so far please comment and so some love with some kudos   
> thank you

Magnus hasn't seen anyone look at as unhappy as Alec. For the past week nobody has left him alone, a couple of people told him no matter what he's still their president, and then, of course, the bigoted homophobes.  
"Why don't we find a wife, it will end this drama"  
"We have a great congresswoman who is single and is up for it, we need to show the world that you're not a weak person"  
\----  
Alec had to get out of there, and the place he knew he could go was to Magnus, Magnus had gone home for the day after he spent all his time answering press, they all had the same question on their mind. Alec had enough and snuck out of the White House using google maps to track his house.  
Alec arrived and knocked on the door to his apartment.  
"Alexander, what are you doing here?" Magnus stammered and pulled him in "I'm sorry I just need someone right now and you're the only one I want to talk to" Alec looked exhausted and done with the world so he made Alec sit done and brought him a cup of tea. "Talk to me, Alexander"  
\----  
"Yeah? Well, where the fuck is he?!" Jace yelled   
"We don't know, everyone is working on finding him, just relax sir"   
Jace was fuming and was pissed off at everybody and Alec was gonna get it when he is found.   
"Why did he leave anyway?" Jace asked one of the Congressmen. "Well after the allegations we told him he should get a wife and since he doesn't seem to be looking we picked him one, he didn't like it... any of it and I walked out," he said.   
" what's wrong if it turns out he is gay, does anyone here have any values at all, Alec is still Alec no matter what and he is one of the best presidents to rule, he has done more for his people in a month than you do in a year so I will be quiet, now if you will excuse me, I have a best friend to find" Jace stormed out of the Oval Office pissed out of his mind, as he walked out he ran into Clary.  
"Did you hear what happened?" Jace asked her.   
"Yeah, and I know where he is"   
"Well then why didn't you say anything" Jace stated   
"Because he told me not to tell anyone and I am loyal to my president," Clary said in a quiet hushed manner.  
"He's at Magnus'" Clary hinted "Don't tell anyone" she concluded.  
Jace nodded his head at her and turned to his office to find his house.  
\----   
"I don't know what to do Mags, I can't get married to a woman and I can't come out" Alec was full on crying in Magnus' arms, Magnus was doing his best to comfort him. "Come on, you have to take your mind off this for a second, how about we watch a movie?" Magnus asked carefully.  
Alec sat up and look at Magnus' face, then back to his lips "or we can" their lips were about to meet when Magnus pulled back.   
"No," Magnus said   
"Why not? I thought you liked me" Alec's emotions were everywhere and Magnus didn't know what to do. "Of course I like you Alexander but you're too emotionally unstable right now, you don't know what you're doing I'm sorry I don't want you to regret this" Magnus said carefully and softly, Magnus got his right hand and placed it on the side of Alec's neck and placed his forehead upon the others. Magnus whispered out "how about we watch that movie"  
\----  
Half way through the movie Magnus' door was being knocked on, both wide-eyed, Alec moved to the kitchen hiding while the other answered the door.  
"Hello Vice President Herondale, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked diplomatically.  
"I know Alec is here Magnus, I just need to talk to him" Magnus sighed and turned around, "Alexander, Vice President Herondale wants to talk to you"  
"Please Magnus, call me Jace" Jace pleaded.  
Alec came out looking a little happier and a little conflicted with himself whether he wants to talk to Jace or not.  
"What do you want?" Alec said  
"You're being a child Alec, I know this is hard for you but running away... really Alec?! Your 30 fucking years old and might I remind you YOU'RE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED FUCKING STATES!!" Jace screamed at Alec and Alec was regretting his decision of leaving.  
"I agree with Jace, you need to go back"  
"Okay I'll go back, Magnus you're coming with?" Alec asked  
"I'll see you tomorrow okay Alexander?"  
The car ride was quiet but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "It doesn't matter if you're a gay president Alec, France has one, we could use one too," Jace said but obviously still annoyed. Alec gave a small smile and looked out the window.  
\----  
What was Magnus going to do with him? Magnus could say he’s starting to fall in love with him, and they almost kissed. If it wasn’t for Alec’s sporadic behaviour, he would have been thrilled to kiss Alec, but he couldn’t because Magnus wants a relationship with Alec, not an "in the moment" thing and avoid each other for the rest of their days.   
It was the next morning that Magnus got into work, he was excited to see how Alec was doing full hoping he had a good sleep. He walked into his own office and logged in ready to answer any emails, Magnus groups them in the ones he can answer and the ones he cannot answer yet or quite possibly won’t. Magnus’ job is hard for him because the people rely on him to leak the information and it is his information that will be broadcasted over the world. Magnus had two jobs in the workplace, technically he wasn’t supposed to be a speech writer but they weren’t able to find one so they chose him because Magnus was the only one who knew what they were doing. Very soon unfortunately for himself, he would have to write a speech of Alec’s sexuality, and he doesn’t know what to do or more importantly what the president wants.   
\----  
“Magnus, can you please come to Alec’s office” Clary sounded from his door.   
“Yeah sure biscuit just give me a second”   
Magnus finished what he needed to do and walked to the office.  
“Hey, Alec what's up”? What Magnus walked in on was five different people, all of them in fancy suits.   
“Did you just call the president by his first name that is very disrespectful,” A man stated  
“It is fine Mr Starkweather, he is allowed to I gave him permission” Alec shot back annoyed.  
Alec turned to Magnus and smiled at him  
“I want to come out, I do not care what anyone thinks, I am a homosexual man and even though it has taken a lot of time, I accept myself,” Alec said proudly   
“We won’t have that!” A man grunted   
“I’ve thought about it for a while, I’d rather come out than ruin a girl’s life because they were forced to marry me and I wouldn't be happy. I am a very capable president and my sexuality doesn’t determine my abilities. Magnus, let’s go write up a speech of a century.


	7. Dates and Mud Cakes

Alec and Magnus walked into Magnus' office, Alec closing the door behind him.   
"So how do you want..."  
Before Magnus could finish Alec turned Magnus around and kissed him. Shocked, Magnus responded and they continued kissing hands all over each other. Alec was the one to pull away first. "Sorry about that" Alec said with a blush and a hint of regret. 

"Hey, it's okay, not once did I complain, I enjoyed it" Magnus responded with a sly smirk. "Good, now lets go write that speech" 

\----  
"Did you hear the news" Jace asked Clary in her office.   
"That the president want to come out and the White House isn't happy about it? Yes I believe I've heard something" Clary said, clearly focusing on something else. 

"Okayyy" Jace said in an awkward manner before slowly turning to leave. 

"I'm about to go to lunch, want to join me?" Clary asked looking up from her desk. "I think I can clear my schedule for a couple hours" Jace said, returning to his natural cocky state. "Brilliant, just give me 5 minutes" Clary said returning the same tone. 

\----  
Clary and Jace walked downstairs to the kitchen since Jace couldn't really leave with an entourage. "What is your honest opinion on the whole 'Alec wanting to come out' thing" Clary asked digging into a salad. Jace looked down at his dish and sighed 

"I love him and I want to do what makes him happy, I'll make sure to do whatever he needs so he's happy. I'm just scared that If he comes out, what will the public think and how will this affect him" Jace said seriously. Clary smiled and grabbed Jace's hand over the table. 

"He's strong, he'll be fine and I think just like every president ever, there's always going to be those people who dislike you, no matter of race, sexuality or what not. Trust me" Jace smiled back at her and intertwined their hands. 

\----  
Alec couldn't focus on writing the speech when there's a beautiful man in front of him biting his lip and raising his eye brows. 

"Take a picture, it will last longer" Magnus said slyly. "Shit, Magnus. I'm sorry I didn't mean to you're just so beautiful and, fuck I didn't mean to say that. But yes you're an attractive man, but..." Alec was going to run himself a panic attack if he kept going so Magnus placed his finger to his lips. "It's okay Alexander, you're beautiful to. Now I think this part is done, are you ready to read it over?" Magnus asked casually. "Yes let's do it" Alec responded still trying to get over his burst. 

After reading the speech, Alec smiled at Magnus. "It's prefect, thank you". Magnus smiled back, and went up to him. "It's quite alright, I mean, it is my job" Alec started blushing at the proximity of them and without thinking, planted a kiss on Magnus' lips. It was only a quick kiss, one to say thank you. "Sorry" Alec said softly. "Never say sorry for kissing me Alexander, remember, you don't see me complaining". Alec giggled and kissed him again but held it longer. "Do you want to go raid the kitchen fridge, I hear they put the best mud cake" Alec said smiling and childishly. "Lead the way". Alec took Magnus' hand. 

"Okay, he's the plan we're going to be like ninjas and we have to get into the kitchen, their break is at 13:00, then we strike" Alec said playfully. Magnus was baffled but also amused to see a childish side of the president.

At 1:00pm sharp Magnus and Alec went into the kitchen and found the mud cake. They were both giggling and eat when Magnus got a bit of the cake and pushed it into Alec's face. "Revenge" Alec said playfully but trying to act serious, it ended in a food fight with both of them laying on the floor covered in cake. "I haven't had this much fun in years" Alec said still trying to overcome the laughter. 

The door opened and in walked the chefs. "Sir..." Alec and Magnus were wide eyed. "Run" Magnus said and both slipped out of the kitchen running back to Magnus' office laughing and holding hands.


	8. Wine makes you topple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try makes these longer for you guys, I write this on my phone so I can't tell if it's long or not, just bare with me ☺

"Yes I am a gay president, I am the exact Alexander Lightwood that you picked as your president and I will protect this country as I promised, Have a good day and God bless America". Alec stayed still until the camera man said "and cut" Alec sighed and leaned back on his chair "I did it" Alec looked at Magnus and he smiled back "you did it" Magnus responded. 

Alec was doing some work which included paperwork of the possibilities of lowering terror threats as well as bringing in refugees, reading some of these ideas made him sick to his stomach. All of a sudden he heard a knock and a beautiful man pop his head in. "I bring goodies" Magnus exclaimed holding up his hands to a bag of Reece's and Champagne. "Thanks Mags" Alec said going straight to the champagne pouring two glasses and handing one Magnus. "To you and your service and your strength" Magnus said gesturing a glass clink. 

"Do you believe that?" Alec asked self consciously. "Believe what darling?" Magnus asked confused "that I'm strong" Alec softly said. 

Magnus put his glass down, Alec mirrored his actions. Magnus placed both hands of each of Alec's. "Alexander Lightwood, you are the most intelligent, beautiful, strong willed person I know and there is nobody I'd rather work with more than you" Magnus said seriously looking straight into Alec's eyes. "Look at me Alec, the world needs you, I need you, and you can do this." Alec felt a tear run down his cheek. "But I can't even read these without wanted to fire everyone" Alec said gesturing to the papers. "May I read them?" Magnus asked. Alec gave the papers to Magnus. "Be my guest." 

"Alec, I see where you're coming from, these are horrible, what sick mind wants to do that to innocent people" Magnus said dissing the papers in front of him. 

Alec was thinking when an idea came to him. "Clary!" Alec called out loudly, Clary came in. "What's wrong Alec?" Clary asked suddenly. "Can you please get in contact with the Canadian prime minister, if you can't the embassy, and bring someone with a high standing to the office" Alec said full of energy. "Of course" Clary said walking out. 

"I'm starting to think you're bi polar Alexander" Magnus said with a snigger "shush you" Alec said leaning down and kissing him softly. "Alec I need to ask you something, what are we?" Magnus asked still brushing his lips against Alec's "well if you want to be..." 

"Alec, the prime minister of Canada will arrive tomorrow midday is that alright"? Clary asked bursting in the door. Alec looked straight into Clary's eyes as he was still holding onto Magnus. "Oh my god I am so sorry, excuse me" Clary said rushed "that's quite alright Clary, now if you'd leave, my boyfriend and I are in the middle of something" Alec exclaimed with a smile on his face. Clary smirked "have fun and use protection" she said closing the door behind her. 

"Boyfriend huh" Magnus said looking into Alec's eyes. "I mean yeah, if you want me that is" Alec said softly and smiling. Magnus leant up and kissed Alec putting his hand on his neck deepening it and Alec following. Alec lead them to the couch when Magnus tripped toppling them both to the ground. 

Alec on top of Magnus started giggling and giving Magnus an Eskimo kiss and Magnus returning it. "I hate to cut this short darling but I have a press conference in an hour and I'm not prepared" Magnus said nose to nose. "Of course" Alec got off Magnus and lifting him off the ground "dinner at mine tonight?" Alec asked casually. "Id love to Alexander" Magnus kissed Alec cheek and walked to his own office, and Alec had a huge smile on his face.


	9. Magnus and the She Devil

The day went by a breeze for Alec, Magnus was a different story. At his press conference, the only questions coming out of the representatives was about Alec’s sexuality.  
“Is this true or is it just a publicity stunt?” A representative of CNN asked quite loudly.  
“Why would the president lie of such thing, he did what he needed to do and everyone should accept that. President Lightwood is one of the most capable presidents we have ever had and shown him some respect by asking questions that matter would be wildly appreciated.” Magnus stated in the least rude way possible.  
“It sounds to me like you might be falling for the man, could that be true Mr Bane.” A voice from the back of the room asked. Magnus lifted his head immediately knowing who the speaker was. Magnus scowled “I have no comment on that at this time as it is inappropriate and is stated without facts and personal speculation. We are finished here.”  
Magnus walked into his office and sat on the chair with his head on the table, why must she come ruin everything, Magnus thought to himself. Magnus looked through the log of the people supposed to join and found it funny how her name was nowhere to be seen on the log meaning she had no clearance.  
Magnus picked up his work phone and dialled the person clearing all the reporters. “Hello, Celia, a woman by the name of Camille Belcourt was in my hall today, do you know anything about that.” The line stayed silent, I’m sorry Magnus but she begged and made up a story, I didn’t know” Celia said upset and on the verge of tears. “Let that woman into the white house one more time and I will give the job to someone else.”  
Magnus liked Celia, she was sweet and young and it wasn’t her fault since she has only been hired for 2 months and doesn’t even know her. Who was Camille you might ask, to put it lightly, she is a nutcase. Magnus met Camille during his run as press secretary for the last president, she asked him for drinks and he said yes. Camille was exactly what Magnus needed at the time, she was smart, funny and cared about him. It was 6 months after when he realised the signs, she was constantly clinging to him one day and keeping her distance another, she would look through his phone and be jealous every time he went somewhere. The worst was the last time when they were in the press conference and Camille spat out words of classified information that he told her hoping she would keep a secret, Magnus almost got fired if it wasn’t for Magnus begging at the president’s knees. Camille was banned and came out about how she was cheating on him the whole time. This was a year and a half ago, it took him a whole year to come to terms with what happened and to let it go.

\----

“Miss, I am going to have to ask you to leave,” Celia said in a passive manner. “I am on the list, see,” Camille said aggressively. “It says here your name is Lauran Carter, I know who you are and I am going to have to ask you to leave now, Camille.” Celia was getting forceful with her words now. “Magnus put you up to this didn’t he, I am going to ruin his, and your life in the process” Camille shouted. “Security! Take this woman away she just threatened me and the Press Secretary” Celia said not breaking eye contact with Camille. “Okay lady, come this way, you know it is an offence to threaten a member of the white house let alone someone in general, would you like to speak to someone a lawyer perhaps?” the head of security asked. “I want to speak to Magnus Bane, ” Camille said tugging against the handcuffs. “He’s a big busy right now, you don’t remember me do you, I am Luke Garroway, you know, the man you attacked a year and a half ago when you pulled that stunt” Luke said leaning over the table towards her “Magnus will be here in 2 hours, in the meantime, make yourself at home” Luke said with a smirk leaving the room and locking it in the process.

\---

After the press conference, Luke went to Magnus explaining the situation. “Magnus we have a problem”  
“God Camille, do you have anything better to do than ruin my life?” Magnus asked annoyed.  
“No not really, I want you back Magnus, and I know you want me back” Camille smirked at him.  
Magnus scoffed and walked up to her. “I don’t want anything to do you, you are a sick low life that takes pleasure in ruining people’s lives, why don’t you go back to where you came from and leave me alone. I have a life and I’m happy with the one I got, if you do not leave I will make sure you can’t even see the white house, do you understand” Magnus was pissed.  
“Fine I’ll leave,” Camille said  
“Take her out” Magnus ordered to the guards.  
“Hey Magnus, are you going to say the same about dear Sebastian” Camille said with a snicker then the door closed leaving Magnus to comprehend what just happened.


	10. Prime ministers and Pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a longer one for you guys. In this chapter there is a real prime minister being used, I used him as nicely as I can as I do not know much about him and again with today's society and threats.

“Hey Jace, I need you to sign a couple things for me” Clary asks when she enters his office. “Sure what is it for?” Jace asked already with a pen in his hand. “It’s for the Canadian Prime minister, he’s coming today I am sure you are aware” Clary stated.  
“How are you?” Clary asked him. “I am good, I’ve been doing some work with the homeless trying to create better facilities for them and more,” Jace proudly exclaimed. “I’m proud of you Jace, you really are becoming your own man,” Clary smiled at him and started to walk away. “Do you want to go out to dinner somewhere on Friday, it’s small, intimate and I’ll book out he whole restaurant,” Jace asked. Clary smiled and walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Sounds perfect”. 

\----

“Hello Prime Minister Trudeau, My name is Alexander Lightwood and this is my deputy Johnathon Herondale,” Alec said in the most professional way. “I know who you too are, and call me Justin, you called me here today, what for,” Alec gestured him to sit down with himself and Jace. “We need your help, America is going through a problem right now and we won’t be able to take in 10,000 Islamic Immigrants, we can take 5,000 just not 10. We were wondering if you would help to give some refuge to them.” Alec asked the president. “Well where are you putting the 5,000 coming in President Lightwood?” Mr Trudeau asked. “we’re putting them into 2 different camps these camps can only hold so many people until it’s classed as inhumane,” Jace cut in. “And how do you know if these people are safe and know that they won’t spend long in the facility.” He asked again. “Well you see, the second we got all their names we’ve already got the histories of the families, and we will start the men shortly, we are setting up shelters in America and giving them a helping hand providing them with English lessons and money and a place to start a business if they would like.” Alec said proudly.  
The Canadian smiled and looked down at this intertwined fingers. “Alright, I’ll take 5,000 but only if you fact check the men as well, I am doing you a favour so you should do one for me,” The prime Ministers exclaimed, “Done, and we will give you all the information once we send them to you, we will have them to you in a couple of weeks to a month,” Alec predicted. “Well, our business is done here, and I have a country to run, it’s a pleasure to help you and we will treat these refugees with the utmost respect,” They all stood up shaking each other’s hands with Luke guiding the president to his car.  
“You are truly incredible Alec, you do so much for this country and others and I am so proud to work beside you.” Jace said with a smile on his face.

\----

“Hey Mags” Alec said coming into his office. “Hello Alexander, sorry I had to cancel last night, something went wrong and I had to deal with it at home, is tonight okay?” Magnus asked him and smiled. “Of course Mags, do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked clearly seeing how bothered Magnus looked.  
“Darling, it is very complicated, but I have to tell you now or else.” Magnus said dropping his head slightly. “What is it babe” Alec asked grabbing the others hands in his. Magnus told him the story and the Sebastian reference, at the end of it Alec got up and hugged Magnus with his whole body. “it is 5pm, I think it is time to head to my quarters and we can cook together.” Alec suggested. Magnus smiled and grabbed his hand after logging out of his computer.  
They were walking done the hall walking side by side but not touching in any way. “Do you think we should come out as a couple?” Alec asked casually. “I want whatever you want Alexander.” Magnus smiled, leaning a little into Alec. “I think soon, but I think we should wait when all this Camille and Sebastian chaos is over.” Alec stated. “You know, I think their agenda is to out us anyway since they probably know we’re item, I say beat them at their own game.” Magnus winked. They continued walking until they got to the door of the private house designated for the President. 

“What are we making Alexander?” Magnus asked, “Honestly I have no clue, I can only really make pasta.” Magnus started giggling and Alec looked him in the eye, "be quiet Mags, I feel very attacked right now." "So dramatic,” Magnus teased with an eye roll. “Says the guy with the purple blazer filled with sequins and rhinestones.” Alec shot back, it was silent for a second and then both of them started giggling which ended with a little peck on the lips.  
They ended up making pasta anyway from scratch which surprisingly went well and they sat down at the table eating and talking. “How did it go with Prime Minister Trudeau?” Magnus asked. “It went really well, he agreed to half of the refugees and seemed happy with the deal.” Alec said happily biting at his pasta. He ate the pasta leaving a little bit of sauce on his upper lip earning a chuckle from Magnus, “What?” Alec asked looking dorky as hell, “Here” Magnus said lightly taking his thumb and wiping the sauce of transferring it into his own mouth, “Tastes better from your lip than in my bowl,” Magnus chuckled and winked earning a blush from Alec, “Cannot believe you just said that,” Alec said finally. 

\----

“I want to thank you Magnus,” Alec said as they were sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, “What for?” Magnus asked, “For grounding me and always having my back, as well as taking two jobs.” Alec said smiling, “I love doing this Alexander, I love my job and I have your back because I want to have your back,” Magnus said. Magnus moved and kissed up Alec’s neck, “I have you back because you’re smart,” Kiss “You’re beautiful,” Kiss “You’re intelligent” Kiss “And you are the most amazing president to walk these halls,” Magnus kissed his neck once more to see Alec flustered, he leaned up to kiss Alec’s lips. They continued to make out for a while when Magnus started to feel his jeans tightening. “Alexander, I have to go.” Magnus said softly against the other’s lips. “Whyyy?,” Alec whined. “Because beautiful I have to go home and you need to sleep, you haven’t had much sleep and it’s 10,” Magnus said softly. Alec pecked Magnus’ lips once more “Okay, but I am having a driver take you home, it’s too dark,” Alec said placing his forehead against Magnus’. “Okay my sweet, walk me out.” Alec took Magnus’ hand and walked them to the front door. “See you tomorrow,” and with that Magnus walked out getting into the car and driving off. Is it too early in the relationship to love him, Alec thought, and walked back into his quarters.


	11. Jace and official dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on the story so far? there are days where it's going nowhere but there's so much content to cover, let me know in the comments.

It was Friday morning when Clary came into his office to give him details of the projects he was working on. She knocked on the door and walking it, without getting a chance to talk.  
“It’s Friday Clary, and you promised a date,” Jace said smugly with a hint of excitement. “I am aware, when are you picking me up?” Clary said with a smile. “I’ll have a driver pick you up at 7, how does that sound?” Jace said motioning her to come closer. “Sounds perfect,” Clary said happily, “Now back to work,” Clary added professionally. “Okay, so I have gathered the list of places that you are going to set up and they are already being worked on as you know. Someone asked a question of how you were going to ensure that the facilities are safe, I told them I will get back to them. Clary said placing the list in front of Jace to read over. “I have thought of this and I wanted to add a drug test, families and ex-militants are our main priority. I’ve been talking to Alec about giving more advantages to ex-militants by helping them get back on their feet, they will be our priority and families especially with children. I just want to help” Jace said with passion looking down at the list and seeing over 100 on the list.   
Clary looked at Jace and smiled adoringly, seeing the passion this man throws to his people, it inspired Clary. “I’ll get onto the Mr Vice President,” Clary said with a wink. “Also Magnus asked if you would like him to write a speech for the openings of the facilities,” Clary added. “Yeah, bring him in later, I’d really like that,” Jace said with a smile. Clary left the room and Jace was left with his thoughts, he was so proud how far he has come and with Alec by his side. He opened his laptop and started his work, making America get back on its feet again.   
\----  
“Hey Magnus,” Clary said coming through the door. “Oh Clarissa, I forgot knocking was something we didn’t do,” Magnus said with a hint of sarcasm. “Jace took you up on the offer,” Clary exclaimed to him. “Well great, I’ve already started the speech. I’ve always been apprehensive about the man but reading his plans and seeing his passion is truly inspiring,” Magnus said opening up the document. “When is he expecting me?” Magnus asked re-reading his words. “I don’t think he minds, sometime today maybe,” Clary replied, “How is the speech going on your end?” Clary added.  
“It’s pretty good, I’ve added about his passion for making America the greatest country in America, you know the typical cliché presidential stuff,” Magnus said with a smirk. “ And other things on top of that of course, I just didn’t know if he wants to write it with me, that’s what Alexander does anyway,” Magnus exclaimed.  
“You’re a good guy Magnus, and I think he’d love to write it with you and he’d love what you have already,” Clary said positively. “Thank you, biscuit, I think I will head there right now.”  
Clary and Magnus exited together and Clary left him at the door of his office. Magnus knocked once and got called in. “Magnus! Get in here!” Jace said excitedly. “We have many works to do and so little time.”   
Magnus and Jace sat down and started doing work, Magnus and Jace swapped ideas constantly and they had a good system going. “You’re close with Clary right?” Jace asked out of the blue. “Yeah, she’s my biscuit, I trained her years ago, why?” Magnus asked a little confused but not seeing the way they look at each other and what Clary stated a couple weeks back. “I asked her on a date and I’m taking her to the moonlight bar, I was wondering if she would like it?” Jace asked a little insecurely. “She’s a girl with great taste, I’m sure she’ll love it. She’s also laid back as well, so the night- ins are something I think she’d enjoy as well,” Magnus said taking a sip of water. “She likes you quite a lot, take care of her alright, I don’t care about your job status, I’ll make you pay,” Magnus said smiling through his banter. “I might have to do the same to you, Mr Bane, I know you’re seeing Alec, I am happy for you two he needs someone like you, but if you do hurt him, of with your head, got it?” Jace asked raising an eyebrow. “I hear you loud and clear,” Magnus answered easily. “Great! Now we have finished threatening one another let's continue, shall we?” Jace bantered.  
They continued working for a couple more hours when Magnus looked at the time. “It’s 4:30 I think we should finish so you can get ready for your date," Magnus said casually. Jace shot his head up and nodded, “Magnus, for helping me, it really means a lot,” Jace said with a smile on his face. “It’s okay Jace, I really love what you’re doing for these people, you’re giving them a head start and I commend you for that,” Magnus answered easily. Magnus started packing everything up before heading for the door, “Have a good night Jace, take care of her,” Magnus said reaching for the handle. “I promise, and you too.”  
\----  
Jace arrived at the venue waiting for Clary to arrive, it was 7:30 when she arrived and to Jace, she looked absolutely beautiful in her cocktail dress. “You look gorgeous,” Jace said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. “As do you,” Clary said looking up at him with a small blush on her cheeks. “Here let me help you get seated.” Jace guided Clary to her table and pushed her chair in for her. “Thank you, Jace.”  
Clary and Jace ordered their food, Jace getting the steak and Clary getting the fish and were talking about work and their own personal lives. The food arrived and they started eating. “Magnus threatened me today,” Jace said casually with some food still in his mouth. “That sounds like him,” Clary said with a giggle. “He also said you had a crush on me,” Jace added with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “Some would say you feel the same about me,” Jace shook his head with a smile. “And those people would be correct,” Clary started blushing and felt Jace’s hands go to hers. They spoke for a bit more before they decided to go with Jace paying the bill. “My place isn’t too far away, do you want to walk?” Clary asked when they were walking out the front door. “I’d love to,” Jace said feeling all giddy.   
On the walk, they somehow ended up holding hands and asking each other about themselves when they arrived at Clary’s apartment building. “Thank you for walking me home,” Clary said with a blush. “It was my pleasure.” Things were quiet for a second with them looking into each other’s eyes, no one knows what happened first, all Clary knew was that his lips were pressed against hers. They kissed for a while before pulling apart and placing their foreheads on each other. “Goodnight Jace,” Clary said quietly and subtly out of breath. “Goodnight Clary,” Jace answered giving for one last kiss and turn to the car with security that had been following close behind them. He got in the car watching Clary go into her building, and he had the biggest smile and something told him he didn’t want to change it.


	12. Plans and WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE, and hella lovin'

It was Monday when Jace came into Alec’s office with a phone in his hand shaking slightly. “Alec, have you spoken to Maryse?” Jace asked. “No, I’ve been avoiding her calls, I know she’s mad at me but I have a lot to do,” Alec said casually with a hint of annoyance. “Well, she’s on her way to the white house, I just got confirmation.”  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Alec repeated sporadically, “How am I to face her Jace, save me!” Alec was losing it completely. Jace got Alec and stopped him looking into his eyes, “I will be with you the whole time, it’s okay,” Jace said softly and gave Alec a hug to which Alec returned. “We can do it” Alec replied.  
\----  
Magnus arrived at Clary’s office in a good mood, he has been loving his work and the person giving him said work. When he arrived at Clary’s he didn’t even knock rather open the door and stared at her smugly.  
“Tell me everything Fray!” Magnus said dramatically. Clary rolled her eyes and giggled. “It was great Magnus we had dinner in a booked out restaurant, we talked about ourselves, work and after dinner, we walked home and” Clary started to blush and Magnus was intrigued. “And then he kissed me and it was magical.”  
Clary was trying to hide her blush but it didn’t help with the giant smile that was on her face. “Aww biscuit I’m so happy for you, he really likes you and you really like him and, oh man I’m so happy.” Magnus looked at Clary and smiled, knowing that she’s happy instantly made him happier.  
Before Magnus or Clary could say any more, both of them were asked to the oval office, bother unsure of what was happening. They both walked down the hall, “I wonder what’s happening, I didn’t know we had a meeting scheduled for the day,” Magnus said a little worried. “I didn’t either, must be something else, I hope everything is okay,” Clary responded.  
They both entered the office to see Alec and Jace standing at the couches. “Guy’s we have a situation,” Jace said professionally and looking at Alec. “Please, sit,” Jace added. They all sat done together and Alec stayed strangely quiet. Jace paused for a moment before looking at Alec and looked sympathetic, “Should you tell them or should I?” Jace said to Alec softly. “You tell them please,” Alec said softly and slightly helplessly.  
Jace turned to Magnus and Clary. “Alec’s mother is coming to the white house in a day’s time, we must act professionally because she is a professional woman and has a thing for being overly serious. Alec has been ignoring her calls ever since he came out to the world and no doubt will she have a lot to say and by that I mean probably berating Alec and trying to end his career, we don’t know yet but killing her with kindness as well as should professionalism is the best way to get through this.” Jace had his hands on his face.  
“We understand Jace,” Clary said looking at Alec and giving a worried look. “I understand too Jace,” Magnus replied back going to Alec and giving him a hug, “I’m here for you Alexander, I won’t let her touch you.” Alec smiled a little bit wrapping a hand around Magnus’ waist hugging him back. The group spoke a little more turning it into an impromptu meeting before Clary and Jace excused themselves leaving Magnus and Alec alone.  
“Are you okay?” Magnus said holding Alec tighter. “She’s going to be so disappointed Magnus, what if she finds a way to get me out of the job?” Alec had tears running down his eyes, the tears running on Magnus’ suit jacket. “I’m ruining your blazer,” Alec said. Magnus looked at Alec smiling and shaking his head, “This old thing? Never, cry all you want on it Alexander, it’s okay,” Magnus leant up to give Alec a peck on the lips to which Alec returned a little shaky due to the crying.  
\----  
Luke was having a great day guarding the fences of the white house with his 50 staff on duty. Daniel, a newer employee arrived at Luke, more like ran and was a bit out of breath. “There’s this woman and a man at the front gate, one of them matched a band person’s profile, Camilla or something like that.” Luke dropped his sandwich and turned to Daniel. “Where are they?”  
Luke arrived at the destination to see Camille and a man in handcuffs by two other guards. “You’re not allowed here Camille, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this enough times for you to understand.” Luke spat at her before turning to the young man, “and who might you be?” Luke asked feeling beyond frustrated. “We need to speak to President Lightwood,” The man said looking to be snarling. “Or I’ll tell everyone what really happened in our relationship,” The man said aggressively. Luke rolled his eyes at the man and then turned to Camille. “Leave, and never return, do you hear me!?” Luke said and motioned for the guards to threw them out. “I want this place on high alert for those two, don’t let them near the gates, I have to go to the president.”  
Luke arrived outside the oval office knocking on the door, he opened it to Magnus and Alec cuddled up together. “Are you two okay?” Luke asked trying not any boundaries. “We’re fine,” Alec said lightly, “Is everything okay?” he added tilting his head a little bit. “Two people, Camille being one of them and a man was found just outside the white house walls, I think they’re planning something. The man said he knew you and wanted everyone to know how the relationship really ended or something like that, I kicked them straight out of course.”  
Alec took this in and looked wide eyed. “What did this man look like?” Alec asked. “White hair, good jaw line, a look of evil in his eye. The look of someone with the demon in them.” Alec sat shocked trying to comprehend what was happening. “Is it that man you told me about,” Magnus asked softly. Alec looked at Magnus and nodded his head slowly still wide-eyed. “Have this place on high alert, do not let them even anywhere close to the white house, and have guards looking on the street if you must just don’t let them here do you understand?” Magnus cut in holding Alec tighter.  
\----  
Clary and Jace got some time alone at the end of the day, they were in Jace’s office talking. “So you had a good time last night?” Jace asked for the millionth time, Clary giggled and looked at Jace. “Yes Jace, as I have said about a hundred time already, it was perfect.” Jace looked at her and took her by the hand.  
“I really like you, Clary, I was wondering if you would want to maybe be my girlfriend,” Jace asked obviously nervous. Clary looked him in the eye and smiled, “I would love to.” Jace smiled and moved closer. “You wouldn’t mind if I kissed you right now would you,” He asked softly looking into her eyes. Clary shook her head and leant in placing her lips on Jace’s, Jace responded quickly moving a hand to the base of her neck depending the kiss. Clary wrapped her arms around his waist in her own attempt to get as close as she could to Jace, Jace, in turn, moved them to the couch in the room and lowered them with her underneath them, they made out for a couple more minutes when Clary moved away.  
“I think we should slow down,” Clary said softly looking into Jace’s eyes. “Okay, we can continue another time when you’re ready,” Jace said giving her a kiss on the forehead. “It’s getting late would you like me to drive you home?” Jace asked giving her another kiss.  
“I would love that”


	13. Crazy Ex's and even crazier mothers

The day before  
"Mrs Lightwood I am Camille and this is Sebastian," Camille said before Maryse can get in her car.  
"What can I do for you, as you can see I'm in a rush," Maryse shot back rather rudely. Camille smirked and walked next to her placing her hand on Maryse's shoulder which she shrugged off immediately. "I understand why you're so frustrated, after what your son did I don't blame you. Maybe we can help each other Mrs Lightwood, you me and little Seb over there," Camille said softly.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
\----  
It was the day Maryse arrives to the White House and Alec wouldn't stop pacing in office.  
"Alexander you need to calm down," Magnus said reaching out for him.  
"Take my mind of it then," Alec stated pulling Magnus to him. Alec placed his lips on Magnus and they were kissing when Jace came bursting in. "She's here!" He puffed out, "and you too look cute by the way."  
Alec and Magnus disconnected themselves and Magnus helped straighten out Alec's suit. With a soft kiss from Alec to say thank you he walked out and Magnus was afraid for him.  
"Alec," Maryse seethed out. "Why couldn't you just keep it in, are you trying to ruin this country?!"  
"Hello to you too mother, how are you? How's Max?, father?, church?" Alec said professionally.  
"Don't play like that Alec, answer the question!" Maryse yelled obviously making a scene. 

"This is has nothing to do with you, I chose what I did because I had to and the public seemed to not care, I suggest you leave if you want to continue making a scene in my White House" Alec responded, trying to keep collected.  
"You wouldn't kick me out I'm your mother!" Maryse said looking infuriated. "The mother that left her children for months to fuck off to god knows where leaving her 14 year old son with his younger siblings to take care of and raise, right, yeah, some mother," Alec responded rolling his eyes, "and as for thinking I wouldn't kick you out, there's hundreds of people staring at you who would do it anyway, I don't want you here and now I have a country to run," Alec started to walk off before turning, "and also just in case you forgot where the exit is I'll have someone escort you." 

Alec walked into his office breathing heavily, he was about to pass out when Magnus got a hold of him and took him to the couch.  
"You're so strong Alexander," Magnus said softly stroking his face lovingly.  
Jace and Clary come in silently but with smiles on their faces. "You my man, are a legend, I'm so proud you," Jace said giving Alec a big hug. "Thanks, hopefully she'll shut her mouth now. I don't think she'll say anything, it's too embarrassing her," Alec exclaimed going to his desk. " I need to make some phone calls you guys have work to go," Alec added and everyone walked out smiling and Magnus ran to Alec and gave him a peck, " you're my president," Magnus whispered and walked out. 

Alec smiled to himself before calling Luke. "Luke I need you to come to my office, we have a problem." 

\-----  
"I'm so proud of him, he's so strong," Magnus said talking a bit out of his sandwich. Magnus, Clary and Jace decided to have a quick lunch in Jace's office. 

"I never liked her, when I first met her in New York all I wanted to do was strangle her. She was so rude to me when we met, she told me that I would never be like Alec," Jace said casually, "I love my position and I'm glad I can stick it in her face," Jace added with some added smirks. 

They ate talking more about work before everyone had to get back to work. 

When Clary and Magnus left Jace went to his desk looking through all his contacts, "I really need an personal assistant," Jace said to himself looking at the things he needs to do. 

"Clary, I need your help," Jace said sounding defeated. "You want me to find you an assistant?" Clary responded. "Damnit Clary how did you know that?" Jace said shocked and surprised "I hear your stress screaming at in silence, I've already gone and found some people, this person I met while working my last job, he's a bit nerdy but gets that work done. He's ready when you are." Clary said proudly. "He sounds perfect, he starts tomorrow," Jace said overly relieved. 

\----  
"Are you sure?" Luke said worryingly.  
"Positive, in her hand was a phone number that said Camille," Alec said sounded anxious. 

Luke sighed "They are becoming a huge problem," 

Alec's eyes lit up, " I have an idea," 

\----  
"You want to threaten them with treason?" Jace asked a little confused.  
"It's the best we can do," Luke said stepping in. 

"How do you want to do it?" Clary asked  
"I want you to message the FBI and they send an email to them, even my mother and whatever they say to the public will be defamation, because it all is anyway and they will be sent to court," Alec jumped in. 

"I'll do it now, but doesn't it seem a little insensitive?" Clary asked a bit unconvinced. 

"Maybe, but we're doing important life changing things right now, we're about to go into a war and the last thing we have to worry about is jealous ex's and my dumbass mother," Alec told her. 

"Well I better get writing then,"  
Everybody except for Magnus and Alec. "I hope you're doing the right thing," Magnus said "I'll support you," he added giving him a peck on the lips and leaving.


	14. The worst day and the best day

The week started great, the email went out, and there wasn't a sound coming from the other, but this day would have to be the worst in his service. 

"Mr President there was a school shooting today." 

"Gun control." 

"Gun control." 

"Person can't afford health care." 

"Ex- Military personnel still homeless." 

"What happening to those refugees." 

"Is President Alexander Lightwood even good at his job." 

Alec could almost scream. 

"Magnus!" 

"Yes Alexander," Magnus said sounding a little worried.

"You are my press secretary and I need you now more than anything else, I can't handle everything right now." Alec said sounded tired and stressed.   
\-----  
"I feel so bad for all those children," Alec said almost to tears. 

"I know baby, I do too, we just made a beautiful speech and Clary organised the flight," Magnus said softly getting up and kissing Alec on the forehead, "why don't I come over over work and we can have dinner," he added with his lips against Alec's hair. 

Alec leaned up and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips. "I'd love that," 

Magnus left because he had a press conference and Alec was left to fend for himself. 

Alec eyes went to the laptop on the table and he started typing his own speech for the subject of gun control then went for the refugee problem. "I wish I was as good as Magnus," he said to himself and read through both speeches, it took him 3 hours to complete, all throughout those hours he was also thinking about Magnus and how's he handling everything.

\----  
"The president and I have spoken and we are going to the school to talk to parents and students,"   
"Thank you sir," 

"The gun control issue, can you tell us about that," a girl asked in the back.

"We have no comment right now, we are trying to figure that out as we speak, it's not hard to figure out also because I know the stance that the President has on this matter," 

"The refugees, what about them?" A man asked. "We have it all sorted out, they are being moved and will be safe and treated correctly," the man nodded and so did Magnus. 

"That is all the time we have for today, have a good day," Magnus stepped off the podium and going straight into the Oval Office. 

"I finished a speech for gun control and the refugees, I know you wanted to help but so do I and all I want you to do is read it, please," Alec said looking proud of his writing but tired. "Of course darling," Alec smiled and kissed Magnus slowly before putting his forehead against Magnus'. "How was it?" Alec asked more relaxed. "Better than I thought."   
\----

"Vice President Herondale, this is your new assistant Simon Lewis." Clary said proudly. "Hello sir it's nice to meet you," Simon added in a quite and unsteady manner. Jace got up and smiled, "Don't be nervous, and call me Jace," Jace said shaking his hand. "Let me show you to your office he added." 

"Thank you Clary," and said holding her cheek. "Anything for you." 

Jace and Simon walked into the office and Simon was wide eyed. "It's so big," he said smiling. "Thank you for this opportunity," Simon said smiling. "No worries Simon, do you mind starting now? Everything is set up." Jace said hopeful. "Yes of course, anything you need sir, I mean Jace." 

Jace and Simon sat down talking about his job and the different things that needs to happen. 

"What you're doing is great Jace," Simon said happily. "Thank you Simon, I'm very proud of it myself." 

\----

Magnus just finished reading the second speech and started crying, the words in these speeches are so raw and honest and it made him so happy to serve along side someone with as much honestly and love that this man has. He got up and sped walked into Alec's office. 

"These are the most beautiful speeches I have ever read, I mean of course I had to fix a little grammar but they were so raw and honest and I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Magnus noticed the words slip out and started apologising. "Alec got out of his seat and enveloped Magnus in a hug. "Oh Magnus thank you so much, I love you too." Magnus looked up at Alec and put down the speeches and kissed him with all the passion and love he has.   
\----  
The two men entered the presidential sweet and started making their what seems to be go to pasta, they sat down and ate, staring at each other before Magnus broke the silence.   
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Magnus asked. "It's going to be the longest day of my service, have to go to that school and make my speech on gun control. I have a meeting with the government the next day talking about it and I have to come back and talk about the refugees which are ready to be placed." Alec got up looking tired and grabbed Magnus' empty plate.   
\----  
They were sitting on the couch when Alec grabbed Magnus' face and kissed him, Magnus kissed back with the same amount of passion. Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip and Alec gladly opened it for him, they spent a couple minutes fighting each other's tongues. Alec put a hand on Magnus' waist on pushed him down on the sofa. "I love you," Alec whispered. "I love you too," Magnus responded kissing Alec again. 

Alec let out a big yawn and that made Magnus giggle. "As fun as this has been I think you should rest." Alec got up and smiled, "okay, but I want to continue this, and hopefully next time I won't be exhausted and we can maybe go a little further," Alec stated wriggling his eyes brows and sliding his hand up Magnus torso and kissing him again. "I'd like that very much Alexander." 

They said their goodbyes, once Magnus left the building Alec went straight to sleep with only Magnus filling his dreams, and hoping tomorrow will turn out great.   
\----

It's was late when Simon and Jace finished writing his speech for homeless shelters for everyone and the ex militants crisis. "Thank you Simon, you're the best." Jace said with a sincere smile on his face. "No worries, I'll just go put this on Magnus' desk for tomorrow, I'm sure it won't need too much fixing up." Simon said with a big yawn. Jace smiled at him, "You did well today Simon, go home, you've had a long day." 

"Thank you Jace, you should get rest too." Simon said picking up his suit jacket. "Oh don't worry about that Simon that is exactly what I'm going to do," Jace said yawning and picking up his own suit jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. The start of a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story? comment the things you like about it :)

"Air Force one huh?" Alec said getting cosy in his seat, "Have you ever been in it?" He added to Magnus. 

Magnus smiled at Alec before drinking his scotch, "Once, but it was just a flight to New York, still honoured though." 

Alec all of a sudden started sweating and picked up his speeches and read through them again. "What if I sound too insensitive?" Alec asked anxiously. Magnus looked up and put his drink down and walked to Alec. "Hey, you'll do fine, I am proud of how far you've come and I'm so inspired by you and everyone else in America feels the same way." Magnus said taking the speeches from him. "You need to rest, I'll wake you up 30 minutes before landing." Alec nodded towards Magnus and pecked his lips and walked to his room leaving Magnus alone. 

Being a press secretary was hard, but rewarding for Magnus. Seeing his speeches because presented to the world, or telling people things and his word is what is put in the news papers it is terrifying. Magnus grew up detached from the world, his mother killed herself from depression and his father believed it was his fault. One day Magnus was in the car with his father when he purposely ripped the wheel to make the car go in the water, it was a miracle he got out with his instincts, he lived but his dad did not. He grew up homeless, skipping from homes to homes and stealing food at the age of 12, it was when he was 14 that a family took him in and made him believe there was a life out there and he thanks them everyday for his privileges. 

Magnus got up and poured himself another drink and walked to find Clary. 

"Hey," Magnus said walking into the seating area. "Hey, where's Alec?" Clary asked while on her computer. "I put him to sleep, his emotions were so heavy I though the plane would go down with them." Magnus exclaimed sitting down. 

"I've got a question," Clary asked, closing her laptop. "What's up biscuit. 

"How do you know when it's time to take the next step, I really like Jace and I think I want more." Clary said in a hushed tone. 

Magnus smiled and took one more sip of his drink before putting it down. "You are ready when you feel like you want more, like you that there is no one else that you'd rather be with than that person." 

Clary thought for a second. "Is that how you felt when you and Alec did it for the first time?" 

Magnus smiled and looked down. "We haven't done it yet," he whispered. 

"Do you want to?" Clary asked 

"Yes, but there's so much going on that I want us to be in the right headspace and not stressing about the country, or ex's, or annoying mothers." Magnus concluded. 

"Hopefully it will all blow over soon," Clary said taking Magnus' hand and smiling before getting up and going to the bathroom leaving Magnus in his thoughts. 

'When is it going to blow over?' he thought to himself, he took his drink and downed the rest whole. 

\----  
" This is it," Jace said. "It's a great outcome which I'm thankful for," he added happily. 

"Well of course, you're doing amazingly." Simon said handing Jace the speech. "Break a leg." 

Jace got up on the podium and took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Jace Herondale. I would like to thank all the people for joining us here today, whether that would be the homeless community, ex-militants, or others from the public. 

"A couple of weeks after I started my service as your Vice President, I decided to take my passion into my career and do something for the people of this country.

"Behind me is a new home for people who are struggling to find a house and ex militants who are also struggling. With the help of the government and donations we have provided a place to get back on your feet. There are people who can help you get a job and gives you skills for your interview, there are money saving people to help you after you leave. And for the ex militants there are councillors who will help with the aftermath of your service and help you get back on your feet. 

"I know there are many drug dependant homeless people in the community and it is only natural that we help with this and have the government pay for your rehabilitation and we pray that you will take advantage of this.

"This place is not a homeless shelter, it is a home for struggling families and ex militants who just want a place to call home, and this is the start to create a community of hope and optimism. I know this is only a dent to breaking homelessness in America, but id like to think it's a great start. 

"Citizens of America, the only way to get through this is to help donate, only a small amount can make a huge difference in people's lives, and a huge difference in society. Right now we have plans to create more homes like this one, our next is Detroit, helping families get out of their tough situations. Our community needs to get together and support change is society and in turn will help change the lives of others, thank you and God bless America." 

Jace nodded and got off the podium and started shaking. "How was it?" Jace asked softly. "Perfect." Simon responded giving him a hug which Jace accepted. 

\----  
It was 30 minutes until landing and Magnus went to wake Alec up, "Babe, time to wake up." Magnus said softly. "Five more minutes." He said before grabbing Magnus and cuddling him. Magnus started laughing and struggled his way out of Alec's death grip. "You don't want to watch Jace's speech?" Magnus asked teasingly in Alec's ear. "Okay, I'll get up." 

After watching the speech everyone was smiling, the crew (except the pilots) and Clary, Alec and Magnus all gathered around the screen. 

"You must be so proud, sir." A flight attended said proudly. "You have no idea Carly, he's the best Vice I could ask for." Alec said proudly and instantly felt better about his speech. 

\----

They all got off the plane and was chauffeured to the school. They got out and saw people shouting Alec's name and watching a picture, some girls calling him hot and others just wanting to see the president. 

Alec smiled and put on a brave face and waved at everyone and spoke to people, he was then taken with Magnus to a hall where there were teachers, students and parents waiting for him. 

"Mr President, this is Carol Harper, she lost her 8 year old in the attack." The man taking care of him said. "Ms, I am so sorry for your loss, I wish I could have come sooner and I wish there was something I can do." Alec shook her hand and pulled her into a slight hug. "Thank you sir, it's really good you're here for these families." Carol said tearing up again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alec put his hand in his back pocket and brought out his tissues and dabbed her tears for her softly. "What was her name?" He asked softly. "Taylor." She said sniffling. "Well, I am sure Taylor is looking down right now and she knows how strong you are, and you are so strong, I wish nothing like this ever happened." 

"Thank you sir, I want to make her proud." Alec took his hands in hers. " you've been making her proud since day one and I'm sure you are just as proud, do you have her picture?" He asked. She handed him her phone and he saw a beautiful blonde girl with the most piercing green eyes. "She's so beautiful, looks just like her mother." Alec gave her another hug and they spoke some more before Alec went to other families. He met so many families and it broke his heart. Alec was about to get on stage when Magnus came up to him, " I'm so proud." He whispered in the others ear. "I know, I'm just as proud of you." He got on the stage and started talking. 

"We are gathered here today to remember a tragedy that should not have happened. We lost a lot of innocent lives that day, Taylor, Leanne, Christopher, Elise, Tara, Daniel, Theodore..." as Alec named all the lives that were lost Alec started to get more teary and he had to take a second, it turned out that Alec ran out of all his tissues, and Carol came up and handed her own, "You're doing so well Mr President." Alec got the tissue and wiped his eyes. "Thank you so much Ms Harper." He got up and continued on. 

"This tragedy should make us stronger on the war against guns, making our schools safe is our top priority and I will do everything in my power to help with guns and control who they're handed to. I have a 16 year old brother called Max, and I don't know what would happen if this would happen to my family, and I don't want anymore families to suffer like the families in this hall went through." Alec took a deep breath. 

"I encourage all of America to see the problems that come with guns and the havoc it causes to families and schools and the community. If you can't see reason, use this as your reason to seek a safer America for everyone. Thank you and god bless America, and to these families, I wish you luck and I will be honoured to be there with you where ever you need it."

He got off the stage and went straight into Magnus' embrace. "You did so well." Magnus said in Alec's ear hugging him a little tighter. "Thank you, I think I want to stay a little longer." Alec said leaving Magnus' embrace. 

"Excuse me." Someone said, Alec and Magnus turned and saw a couple of families. "We wanted to say that you are our president, and we will follow you no matter what, and if this is your boyfriend you shouldn't be ashamed, and I think you guys should come out as a couple." Alec giggled and said "well ladies and gentlemen, this is my boyfriend and I'm working on it, just don't want to make everyone jealous yet." He added a wink. Magnus giggled and the group just smiled. "Thank you for helping us, your support has been tremendous." One lady by the name of Helen said. "No need to thank me, it was an honour to be here today." 

"Sir, your flight is ready." A guard said. "Of course, just, let me say goodbye." 

After saying goodbye to everyone Magnus and himself were driven back to airforce one. "Thank you for coming with me." Alec said sitting down. "Thank you for letting me come." Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips. After they took off they went into bed and cuddled into each other until it was time land and Alec had never felt more happy in his life.


	16. Getting stuff done and intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is NSFW content towards the end, if you would like to skip it, I will give you a warning :)

Alec was having a rough day competing with government and congress to fix gun control. "I am not getting rid of guns," Alec said getting annoyed with the people in the room. "I am simply asking for a different route when it comes to supplying them. I wish I can get rid guns, but I can't, I'm only suggesting an alternative." 

After hours and suggesting his changes, the cabinet and congress was left to vote and Alec could not be more scared for his life. 

\----  
"How do I get people on my side? I need influential people," Alec said sitting opposite Clary and Magnus. 

"How about Congresswoman Loss?" Clary asked, she reached for the book with everyone in the meeting. "That could work," Magnus said sitting straighter. "I met her a couple times and she's great, very kind hearted person." 

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, "Set up a meeting." He said. 

A couple hours later they had just over 50% of the possible congress personnel who might agree with the concept and Alec called it a day after they were all contacted, ready to talk to in the coming days. 

Clary left the room, closing it softly behind her and Alec jumped to Magnus and smothered him in kisses. "I love you." Kiss, "thank you so much." Alec leaned in again and kissed Magnus again putting all his passion and love into it. "I love you too Alexander, and don't thank me, you deserve the world." Magnus put his right hand on Alec's cheek. "I serious, you deserve everything good coming to you." Magnus leaned in and gave Alec an Eskimo kiss. 

Magnus got up and received a biggest huff and a "where are you going?" 

"Home, we have meeting to attend early my love." Magnus gave one last kiss to Alec's lips and left to go home. 

Alec walked to his own quarters and had never felt so lonely living alone, it was was such a big house and only one tall guy who got it to himself. 

He made his way to the shower and stripped of and put his head under the water 'why can't Magnus be here' was all he wondered as he attempted to wash away the days stress. After his shower he walked to the TV and turned it to the news. 

"President Lightwood gave the most beautiful and powerful speech yesterday and we can't stop talking about." The anchorwoman said to the camera. "After a poll the rating have gone up but are falling in the south from his stance on gun control, what is the president going to do?" The lady concluded. Alec had a small smile to his face and received food from the maid. "Sophia, would you like to stay and eat with me, I know you don't eat until you get home." Alec said sounding almost pleading. Sophia looked apprehensive before nodding and sitting down with the president and eating. 

"Why are you so down, sir?" Sophia asked softly. "There's someone I love and he's not here, I want him here, I'm so lonely." He said looking down at the roast in front of him. 

"Is it Mr Bane that you're talking about." Giving Alec a sly smile. 

"How did you know?" 

"Everyone knows, it's cute. I think you should tell everyone, no one will mind." Sophia grabbed her empty plate and Alec's and gave him a wink. "And tell the man to move in, you look depressed, have a good night sir." And with that Sophia took off out the door. Alec smiled and giggled to himself and decided to end the night on a high. 

\----  
Simon had spent the morning working on the building operations for the homeless home, they named it 'The Institute' which is pretty snazzy Simon thought. 

"Morning Si." Jace said walking in. "Hey Jace, are you okay?" Simon asked looking up from his computer. "Of course, our first people are coming through and I can't wait to rehabilitate and make their life a better place."

Simon smiled and so did Jace. "I'm proud of you," Simon said happily. 

\----  
Clary was about to leave for New York to meet people when Jace came running to her. "Clary!" 

"What's up Jace?" She asked.  
"I'm so sorry we haven't been able to hang out, you're my girlfriend and I want to see you." Jace said looking down at Clary with the cutest eyes. "How about we go see a movie at mine tonight when I come back from New York?" Clary said giving Jace a quick peck. 

"Why are you going to New York?" Jace looked confused as all hell and wasn't sure what he was missing. "Alec wants me to help him win over conservatives to put harsher rules on gun control," she said casually. 

"Oh okay, yeah go do your thing, see you tonight." He went up to her and gave her another kiss that lingered for a couple seconds. Clary left his lips and walked away. 

Jace walked to Alec's office when James, a guard stopped him. "Sir, the president is in a meeting." Jace put his head to one said. "What meeting?" He asked the guard. "I believe on gun control sir." The guard responded. "Okay, let him know I want to talk to him." 

\----  
"Please help us win this, and make America a safe and happy place," Alec said looking into Congresswoman Blackthorn looked down and smiled. "You know, I've known your mother for a while, and even though we are friends, i heard what happened between you. She came to me and told me that whatever you throw at me to say no and reject. But what she did to you, and how she is, I will be placing the vote for you." 

Alec smiled and looked at her. "You have no idea how thankful I am ms, thank you so much!" Alec started tearing up and he stood up to shake her hand when she got out a tissue and wiped his tears. "You're a sweet, amazing and strong man, I will support you throughout your service no matter what your mother says." She said softly. "Thank you Ms," and with that she walked away and Alec smiled through his tears. 

"Sir, Vice President Herondale asked to see you." James said poking his head in. "Of course, thank you." 

Alec walked down to Jace's office to find him on his couch drinking a straight scotch.  
"Hey, what's up," Alec asked sitting next to him. "I feel like you just want me out of the way, you never ask for help. I feel like the only person who cares is Simon, and Clary when she's not too busy wandering around for you. I feel so isolated." Jace said downing his drink and pouring another one. "Do you want to help Jace? I just thought you had enough going on with The Institute and all that, I'm sorry." Alec said looking into his eyes. "I really do want to help Alec, I want to be there for you." 

Alec and Jace spent the next couple of hours going over everything on the gun control and the people they needed to win. "Okay so these people are coming to see me over the next 2 weeks and I have to convince them to go with our bill?" Jace said smiling and sitting up straighter. "That's exactly your job," Alec said, "Hey, when are you going to The Institute next?" Alec asked casually. "Next week, why?" Jace responded. "I want to come with you and support you and get to know the people in there, not to take your spotlight, rather see your project, Jace Herondale's project." 

"That sounds great." Jace said looking at his watch. "It's 5, Clary said she wanted to watch a movie at her place tonight." 

"Netflix and chill?" Alec said smirking.  
"Maybe, shut up Alec." Jace said rolling his eyes and hitting Alec. Alec then hugged mocking "how day you hit your president." He mocked. Both of them started laughing. "Go to her, have a good night." 

After that both of them separated and Alec went back to his office. "Hey," Magnus said walking into the office. "Hey babe," Alec responded giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to go make our legendary pasta?" Magnus asked taking Alec's lapels in his hand. "Lead the way." Alec said grabbing Magnus' hand. 

\----  
(Start of sex)  
Jace and Clary were in the middle of watching a random movie on Netflix, Clary had his head on Jace's chest and Jace was sitting up. Clary hand slowly went to Jace's crotch and looked at him. Jace smirked and looked down at her. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. Clary smiled and got up onto Jace's lap and kissed him, their tongues were fighting for dominance and Clary was grinding on top of his crotch. Jace smirked and grabbed Clary's tit with his hand and moved it to her button, un doing them one by one. Clary did the same to Jace and got his dress shirt off and both of them continued making out. "Are you sure." Jace in between kisses. "Positively." She responding attacking his lips again. He pulled of her bra and kissed down do her tits and licking and nipping them making her moan. "Jace, I'm so wet." 

Jace moved his crotch up making Clary hover over him and with that gap he took his pants off along with his boxes and went back to kissing Clary. Jace them travelled his hands down to Clary's skirt and took her stocking off leaving her exposed in her skirt, not being bothered to take it off. "You're so beautiful," Jace said lovingly put his finger against her clit. "Jace, put it in me." She moaned out. 

He slipped one finger, then two and then three and watched her moaning and bouncing on his fingers. He got out his fingers and put his dick against her pussy. "You ready babe? Wait we need a Condom." He said last minute. "I'm on the pill and I trust you." She said kissing his forehead. He nodded and kissed her chest before letting her sink on his dick.

Once he was fully in she started bouncing and Jace in turn was fucking into her. Clary moaned his name and leaned back taking all that her lover was giving to her. After a little bit Jace felt the knot in his stomach lurch. " baby I'm going to cum." He said reaching for her. "Me too, at the same time, inside me." She said bouncing harder. A couple second later they were both cuming, Jace, inside her and Clary, all over his dick. Once they calmed down, Jace slipped out of Clary and rested his head on hers. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too." She responded smiling.  
(End of sex)  
\----  
Alec and Magnus spent the night messing around, eating and spent the time making out. "Why haven't we had sex yet?" Alec thought out loud. They were laying in bed staring at each other and tangled with their limbs. Magnus was speechless and cleared his throat. "I want to do it when you're happy and not stressed, I want our first time to be perfect." He said smiling softly. "Well hopefully that day comes very soon." Alec said dragging Magnus on top of him and continuing their earlier makeout session. They finished kissing a while later and Alec looked up to the roof. "This place can get very lonely sometimes." Alec said holding Magnus' hand. "If only there was someone to share it with me." He said, looking over to Magnus. 

"Is this a subtle way of saying you want me to move in?" Magnus asked looking to Alec smiling. "I believe so." Alec responding kissing Magnus' cheek. " I also want the world to know you're mine." He added. " I would like that very much Alec, but I have the chairman, is he even allowed in here?" Magnus thought. "Of course, if Theodore Roosevelt can have one, so can you." Alec said extravagantly. "Then I will be honoured. And now I'm staying the night." He said snuggling into the bed. "I like this a lot."


	17. Great days and it's about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end of the chapter, I'll give warning :)

"The refugees have arrived and have been placed appropriately, it's a pleasure to be of help," Prime Minister Tredeau said over the phone to Alec. "Thank you sir, you have saved a lot of lives." Alec responded proudly. "No sir, we have." They spoke for a couple more minutes before hanging up. The smile on Alec's face was priceless, he was having a good day, a huge amount of people were saying yes to his bill and everything was headed in the right direction.

\----  
Alec and Jace were in the car going to The Institute. "Are you excited to see the place?" Jace asked with anticipation. "More than anything, Jace, I'm so proud of you, you've done more for these people than ever imagined and I'm so happy for you." 

They arrived at the centre and Jace got out and smiled, Alec sat for a second more to observe the look on Jace's face and the pride of what he had accomplished. Alec followed and got out of the car. They were met by a couple people at the front. 

"Mr. President." A man said offering his hand to shake. Alec took his and Jace intervened. "This is Henry, he is the manager, and this is Helena, Clark and Leo, they are all mentors." 

"It's lovely to meet you all, what you're doing is just extraordinary." Alec sad with a smile. 

They walked in and saw some people talking and smiling, some of them were with workers and others were reading books. "This is our lounge room and study room where they go to learn how to reconnect with people and find ways of communication when you're going into an interview or other things like that." Henry said. 

They walked through The Institute and found the rooms to be of a nice size and found them personalised, there were a number of bathroom establishments and they were walked into the kitchen where they found chefs and people learning to cook. It was truly a great environment and there were smiles everywhere and Alec couldn't have been happier for Jace and his country than he is now. 

They walked out after talking to some people and got in the car. "That was amazing Jace, you're amazing." 

"Thank you Alec, I care about these people a lot, it's been a week and a half and some people are already getting interviews, some people are getting ready to end their addictions, it can turn over a new leaf." Jace said passionately.   
\----  
"You what?!" Magnus asked with a smirk on his face. "We had sex," Clary answered with a blush. 

" what was it like? Who initiated it? Tell me everything?" Magnus said sitting on the chair with his feet up as well. 

"Well it was great and I initiated it, it was quite sweet and hot, and he's hot," clary said with a giggle. "So you'd do it again?" Magnus asked with a smirk. "Most definitely." 

Magnus and Clary spoke for a little bit before going back to their work. Today has been a great day for the press. No one had any bad questions or complaints and he got messages of praise for his president's work, he got questions like "how does the President feel after the speech," "we heard he went to The Institute, how did that go?" And Magnus couldn't be happier. 

Just when he was about to send off his last email, Alec walked through the door smiling. "Hey Mags," he said walking around the table to kiss him. " Hello gorgeous, you look like you're having a good day," Magnus responding pulling him in again. "It's just, this is the first day in my service that I am not stressed, and I just feel so good." 

Magnus smirked and got out of his chair and up to Alec grabbing him by the suit jacket softly. "How about we celebrate? We go to have our pasta, watch a movie? Maybe I can have a sleep over?" Magnus said semi quietly. "I'd like that a lot," Alec said going in for a kiss. Magnus responding quickly and soon they were tracing their tongues on top of each other, Alec kissed down his throat and grabbed his waist, pulling him up so he's sitting on the desk. "Magnus, I want you." Alec said continuing to kiss Magnus deeply. "I want you too, Alexander," Magnus breathed out. "Do you want to tonight?" Magnus asked softly wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "Yes," The taller one breathed out nuzzling the others neck. Magnus pulled away slightly. "I'll see you tonight, I have a meeting in five minutes." 

"Okay, I'll be watching the clock." Alec said giving Magnus one last kiss. "No don't do that, it makes the time go slowly, did you even go to school." Magnus laughed out, and with finial goodbyes Alec left the room and Magnus got ready for his meeting. 

\----  
"I think Magnus and I are going to have sex tonight." Alec stormed in Jace's office to find Jace and Simon talking. "Well that's my cue to leave," Simon said running out. 

Alec watched Simon go and then turned back to Jace. "I haven't had sex in years, what do I do?" 

"You haven't fucked him yet?" 

"No!" 

"Understandable, I heard from Clary that Magnus told her that he was waiting for when you're not stressed. It's kinda sweet actually."   
Jace got up and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "You'll do fine, you've been together for like four months and he loves you and you love him, it will be fine." Alec nodded at Jace and hugged him. "Wanna tell me about Clary?" Alec asked smirking. "Well, do I have a story for you!" Jace said in mocking tone. They sat down talking for hours before it was time to have dinner. 

\----  
"This pasta is what I've been waiting for all my life!" Magnus said dramatically and his mouth full of pasta. "We literally have this meal every other night Mags." Alec said with loving eyes. 

They cleared their plates and Alec turned to Magnus and kissed him hard, he put a hand on his jaw and another on his waist. Magnus responded to the kiss and opened his mouth letting the taller one slip his tongue in. "I love you," Alec said after a while. "I love you too," Magnus responding lightly squeezing the others hips. They devoured each other's mouth again, at the same time moving to the bedroom, when they got there Alec pushed Magnus down on the bed and crawled up to him only to take his lips to Magnus' once again. "I need you Magnus, I need you." He said breathlessly. Magnus moaned and got up onto his elbows placed his left hand of Alec's cheek. "Then have me." He said softly pecking his lips in a sign of love and affection. They continued kissing and soon they were grinding against each other and taking each others shirts off. "Holy shit, you're so beautiful." Alec said without thinking. "Why thank you darling, you look gorgeous yourself." Alec smiled and continued kissing him.   
SMUT!  
Alec caught sight of Magnus' hand going towards Alec's crotch and he could only watch as the hand unbuckled the pants. Alec helped the process of getting his pants on and in turn worked on Magnus'. "I don't have stuff." Alec said suddenly. "Magnus smirked and reached to his pocket and pulled out two foil packages, one of lube and another, a condom. Alec smiled and took them and inspected them. "Where do you want to be?" He asked hovering over Magnus. "I like where we are right now darling, I want to feel you." Magnus said looking into Alec's eyes. Alec nodded and nuzzled his head in Magnus' neck. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." 

Alec got back up kissed the older mans chest and kept going down, every now and then he'd watch Magnus react to the kisses and that made him want to continues more. When he reached his dick he gave a testing jerk and when he heard Magnus' breath hitch he went down and took all of Magnus is. "Alexander." Magnus moaned grabbing the others black hair. Alec continued to blow Magnus and ever so much licking where ever he could so he can see the way Magnus' eyes roll at the back of his head. "I'm close!" Magnus said shakily. Alec popped off and went straight to kissing Magnus again, exchanging the taste of the salty pre cum. 

Alec retracted from Magnus' kisses,"are you ready?" He asked softly. "100%" Magnus responded. Alec got the lube package and coated a couple fingers with it before reaching down to Magnus hole, he circled it a couple time because pressing his middle finger in. Alec kissed Magnus lightly and the older man just moaned in response. "Move." He told Alec, trying to grind on the fingers. Alec suddenly pulled out his finger on to pound back in and try to look for his prostate, he knew it was found when Magnus screamed Alec's name and had his eyes roll at the back of his head. Alec added another finger and then a third and retracted all fingers. Magnus was breathing heavily and Alec was beyond turned on. Alec grabbed the condom and rolled it on, watching Magnus in the process, he then applied the rest of the lube and pressed his dick against Magnus' loosened hole. "I'm ready for you." Magnus said wrapping his legs around Alec's waist urging him to come closer. Alec kissed the other lightly and pressed in. 

Once Alec was in he stayed for a second so Magnus could adjust. He got the okay when Magnus nodded and started moving his own hips. Alec started slowly before pounding harder into Magnus, Alec was moaning while Magnus was moaning out Alec's name. "Oh God, Alec!" Alec made a messy chuckle before grabbing one of Magnus' legs and hitching it up to get a new angle, one that was going straight to his prostate. Alec kept on abusing that area for a while making Magnus into a whimpering mess. They were both sweaty and they knew that they were both about to cum. "I'm close Alec." Magnus moaned out. "I know baby, so am I, we cum together." Alec pounded quicker into Magnus before cumming deep into Magnus and Magnus himself following after all over the two of their chests.  
NO MORE SMUT  
"Holy shit that was so good." Alec said getting out of Magnus and disposing of the condom. "I agree, best sex ever." Alec got back on the bed and cuddled Magnus. "I love you." 

" i love you too." 

Alec turned to Magnus and nuzzled into his neck. "So when's moving day?" Alec asked. "I spoke to real estate people and they suggested I rent the house out, so two weeks?" 

"I hope those two weeks come fast." Alec said quietly. "I do too Alec, and they will." 

They both fell asleep in each other's arms never wanted to leave the position they are in now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut is bad, I've never written it before. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the mistakes!


	18. 7 years

7 years later

Alec has been in the White House for eight years now and it's time that his service came to an end. The new president got named and Alec and his husband Magnus are moving out. 

The past eight years as president has been the best years of his life and a lot has happened. 

Clary and Jace got married and have a child, Leah. Clary left the office after 4 years to marry Jace and pursue jobs in the FBI, and now she is captain of her own team. 

Alec and Magnus got married two years ago and adopted three children, Max, Rafael and Madzie three years ago. Max is three, Rafael is nine and Madzie is twelve. They are the happiest family. Magnus left his position at the White House four years ago and began working as the press secretary for the pentagon. It was hard work for him and sometimes brutal but he loved it. 

Izzy came back to the White House every so often and met Simon, they are now engaged and live in New York.

The Institute helped many Americans gain their confidence, and rehabilitated over 10 million people in over 35 states across America. The unemployment rates sits at 3% the lowest ever all over the country and Jace got all the credit. 

The new gun control legislation helped many Americans in the war against violence. All school were safe and mandatory police checks and licenses as well as mental health checks were put in place to make sure it was safe. The new law kept houses safe, farmers happy because they can hunt. Not so much for the hood though, it caused riots which took weeks to handle and whilst handling it stopped major drug rings. 

This came into the topic of drugs and it took months to legalise maurajuana for ill patients and found it was a miracle. 

The refugees from Syria settled into their new home and home going home after the war. The world United and battled against ISIS leaving the organisation an irrelevant part of society. In America some created business creating job boosts and lifting the economy. Really the world and America was becoming a better place. 

So many other things happened, more than this list can even comprehend, let's just say President Lightwood and Vice President Herondale did more for the country than anyone, and created a safe and generous country for them and their people.  
\----  
" can you believe it's all over?" Clary asked walking into their house. "No I can't, I miss it but I'm glad it's over you know." Jace said putting his hand on the small of Clary's back. "Mommy, I want ice cream!" Leah said tugging them both to the kitchen. 

Clary and Jace decided to stay in DC but have a small apartment in New York for visiting purposes. Jace fell in love with the area so much he couldn't leave it and Clary felt the same. Both of them had a wild ride in service but loved it so much. Jace was taking a year to himself before he went off to keep on speaking out against homelessness and drug abuse and help with The Institute. The new government allowed for Jace to keep running it with as much government money they need and Jace was beyond grateful. Clary is still working for the FBI, it took her a while to find her passion in it. One day she decided to apply and she made captain of her own team, completing missions and being called one of the best agents in the field. Who knew that our small red head assistant could be a badass secret agent, she has a fire in her. 

"Dad, I'm glad you can spend time with us now." Leah said eating her ice cream. "Me too Leah," Jace said taking her hand. 

They spent the night having sweet quiet family time and not worrying about anyone calling in, well not tonight at least, tonight was just for them.  
\----  
"Ready to see your new house guys?" Alec said looking at the 3 kids.  
"Yes! Dibs the master bedroom!" Madzie said walking into the New York townhouse. Magnus laughed, "Not quite, sweet pea." 

They walked into the large three story townhouse that had a large chandelier where the stairs were and the house was black and white and the tiles marble. "It's gorgeous!" Magnus said taking the kids around the house. 

Magnus and Alec decided that their home was New York, Alec retired for a couple of years before going back out and continue making the world great outside of government. Magnus agreed he didn't want to work in the environment anymore and quit his job and moved too, he has plans of becoming a teacher at Yale university for journalism which he would take in a years time. Being the first ever first gentleman and the first same sex relationship in America to run a country was the most amazing thing to be apart of, but the scariest. It also was a lot of hard work to be first gentleman but he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Both Magnus and Alec were extremely grateful for everything they accomplished and the fact they have each other in their lives and of course their three amazing children who...  
"No raf, don't jump of that!" Alec yelled out. "Too late!" Raf said jumping off the banister of the stairs landing perfectly in his feet. "Oh you little devil." Magnus said tackling raf to the ground both of them laughing. "Just like your uncle Jace you lot!" And everyone in the house piled on top of each other and looked like just another generic family. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you so much for the people who read this story and followed it's journey! My first ever fanfic! And I've thought of a couple more I can do. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the story was a little rusty but I can only learn, so if you have any comments let me know so my next fanfic can be even better!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter ☺ leave some comments and kudos they are appreciated ☺


End file.
